


Gin and (a lack of) Sympathy.

by Hope_x



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Caring, Carolyn and Douglas are secret friends, Friendship, Gen, MJN Air, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_x/pseuds/Hope_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn has just got back from a date with Herc that did not go as well as it could have. Douglas sees this as his opportunity to talk to her about his concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gin and (a lack of) Sympathy.

**Author's Note:**

> Created with the January, Let's Create Cabin Pressure prompt: write a deleted scene, in mind. Occurs somewhere between Rotterdam and Vaduz.

"You're early."  
"Yes. Well.. Gin and tonic please."  
"Certainly ma'am, the best the Hose and Hydrant can offer."

Douglas poured the drink and glanced surreptitiously at Carolyn. The lady sat at one of the tables, fingers drumming impatiently on the surface. He grinned, an opportunity had presented itself.

He poured himself a glass of apple juice to accompany Carolyn's drink, then slid into the seat across from his CEO, handed her the bitter drink and watched as she immediately took a sip. Lazily Douglas drank some of his own and then rolled into speech.  
"What did Herc do this time?"  
Carolyn looked to Douglas, jet eyes flashing.  
"Never you mind," was the prim response.  
"Ahh, so he did do something." Douglas grinned.  
"You know he did. Somehow, you always know. How do you do that?" Carolyn asked, looking directly at Douglas.  
"I, in case you had forgotten, have more experience of Herc and his women than you do. Anyway, don't try to turn the subject around to me, much as I would find that topic infinitely more enthralling. What did Herc the Berk do this time?" Douglas looked straight at Carolyn, a seriousness playing about his eyes.  
"As I have told you before, I am not one of 'his women' so you needn't worry about me." Carolyn said. She sat as always did, back ramrod straight, taking a sip of her drink.  
"What did he do?" Douglas asked, heat in his voice.  
"He, he, told me he loved me. Stupid jumped up bus driver that he is." The admission tumbled out of her accompanied by a sigh, and for the first time she dropped Douglas's gaze.  
"Did he? How interesting. Did he get a favourable response?" Douglas drawled, glass dropping nonchalantly from his grip but eyes still trained on Carolyn.  
"Not one to his liking no." She replied, voice clipped as ever.  
"Good."  
"Douglas.."  
"Carolyn, the man has four ex-wives, just think how many lives have been changed by his admissions of 'love'. I realise I'm no saint in the marriage department, but he is.. he is.." Douglas had expanded in his conviction during his little speech but seemed to deflate suddenly before he admitted. "I worry.."  
"I know you do, you have said before." She replied, with a roll of her eyes.

They sat in silence for a little while, Carolyn pensive and Douglas brooding, before Carolyn suddenly said. "Oh and Douglas."  
"Yes?" He asked darkly, glancing towards her.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"The gin.. and.."  
"And?"  
"And the company."  
Douglas smiled and got up to get them another drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the way I see it: Douglas and Carolyn have been working together for years, they've become good friends. They have, deep down, similar personalities and enjoy lots of the same things; there's references to them playing the traveling lemon and Carolyn being a patron of Douglas's pubs. They look out for each other, and for Arthur and Martin. Douglas thinks a lot of Carolyn, and not much of Herc whom he's known before, so he wants to protect her if he can. However, as always Carolyn doesn't really need protecting.
> 
> This is my first Cabin Pressure fic and I hope you like it.  
> Goodbye. A polar bear can run as fast as 40 kilometers per hour.


End file.
